


r u :) in this mdrn wrld?

by jeonbenet



Series: a threesome is born! [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (but like lbr that’s canon), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, FaceTime Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Puppy Play, Threesome - M/M/M, mingyu just acts like a dog, puppy play feels like a loaded tag... it’s minimal i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonbenet/pseuds/jeonbenet
Summary: Mingyu gets on the couch and leans into the frame of the camera.“Hi-hi, Jungkookie,” Mingyu cheerily says, wiping his mouth, his chest bare.“Hi Gyu,” Jungkook replies, the skepticism immediately readable on his face.He takes a second with his guitar resting against him, looking at Yugyeom’s flushed pissy face and Mingyu’s grin.“So you guys were busy,” Jungkook says, his eyes narrowing. “Nice shirt, Gyu.”“Thanks! Just my size,” Mingyu replies brightly, looking down at his naked chest, rubbing his pecs with a smile.(Or: Jungkook is jealous Yugyeom and Mingyu can spend so much time together during quarantine.)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu/Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom
Series: a threesome is born! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906282
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	r u :) in this mdrn wrld?

**Author's Note:**

> crawling out of my quarantine sadness swamp to say long time no see! it’s still googy’s birthday here in the states so i wanted to share a little story about him getting e-railed by his two good buds during our current hell world. hope you enjoy.
> 
> thanks to clarz for reading a really early draft of this months ago and helping me turn it into a quarantine fic. thanks to courtz and brenna for the beta.
> 
> also disclaimer: i fully make up that bighit has strict rules about jungkook going out during the pandemic so it suits my needs for this fic. i have no idea what bighit’s (or JYP’s or pledis’) actual policies are regarding their artists and the pandemic. also of course this is set before the cock kings of seoul got in trouble. 😌

It’s spring but it doesn’t really feel like it. The weather is beautiful, air crisp, colorful blooms fill the trees. Yet Yugyeom can’t enjoy any of it because of the virus. Usually springtime for him means promo time: fun music shows and going on tours all over the world with GOT7. Performing and traveling is easily Yugyeom’s favorite part about his job. Even though South Korea for the most part has the virus under control, the rest of the world hasn’t. So, JYP cancelled all their tours and live shows for the foreseeable future. Living without being able to travel really doesn’t feel like living at all.

On top of all that, Yugyeom misses Jungkook. While JYP has given Yugyeom strict rules about social distancing precautions, they’re nothing like what Jungkook is going through with BigHit. He hasn’t seen Jungkook in months, even though they’ve both been in South Korea. It’s torturous being so geographically close with plenty of free time to spare and yet they can’t spend any of that free time together. BigHit’s rules for BTS are characteristically extreme, barring them from seeing anybody outside the approved list of staffers who are regularly tested. It’s brutal.

It really sucks and Yugyeom really, really misses him. They haven’t been apart for this long since BTS’ world tour last summer. Even then they were able to fit in a dinner every time Jungkook was back in Korea. Thankfully, Pledis’ rules for the virus are similar to JYP’s, so Yugyeom has been able to go out one on one with Mingyu most nights. It’s not that he’s a Jungkook replacement since Yugyeom is not able to be with him during a time like this. He’s not. 

Except that maybe he is.

Yugyeom knows Jungkook is lonely and jealous of Yugyeom and Mingyu being together so much. Jungkook hasn’t done his best at hiding it, and so Yugyeom tries to not tell him, especially after he got noticeably pissed off the last time he found out they were together. 

He has to remind himself that Jungkook is an adult and he should be able to handle his own emotions, even if he’s jealous. Just because Yugyeom can be with Mingyu more doesn’t mean anything about where he and Jungkook stand. But Yugyeom unfortunately loves Jungkook. He is in love with Jungkook. With that comes the whole caring about his emotional well-being thing and the desire to stave off Jungkook’s jealousy.

Jungkook’s jealousy and frustration presents itself in needy frequent phone calls at night a few times a week. It’s a lot of contact considering it’s coming from the guy who leaves people on read for weeks and pretends he forgets his phone exists despite being on it all the time.

“What did you get up to today?” Yugyeom asks, laying on his bed late at night when Jungkook calls, shirtless body damp post-shower.

“Did you just take a shower?” Jungkook asks through the phone, looking tired and broody in his sadly lit apartment bedroom.

“Yeah. I was just about to blow dry before you called. Sorry for my wet hair,” Yugyeom says, running fingers through the soaked strands, pushing them from sticking to his forehead.

“You look cute,” Jungkook mumbles, looking at something (or nothing) off camera. “We had to do a CF today, I think. I forget. That might’ve been yesterday. I don’t know really. Every day feels like one long day. Or something like that.”

“You should sleep, Kookie,” Yugyeom murmurs, sighing.

“I wanted to see you though,” Jungkook says. “I wish I could _see you_ see you. I really hate this. It was okay at first but now it sucks because it feels endless.”

“I know. I hate this and I wanna be with you too,” Yugyeom replies.

Yugyeom smiles and Jungkook smiles back.

“Tell me what you did today,” Jungkook says, falling back against his bed, itching his neck then rubbing his hand flat against his collar bone with long, slender, masculine fingers.

“Umm,” Yugyeom starts, wetting his lips before focusing on something nonspecific in his room. “Not much really. Had practice this morning for one of our new songs, even though it feels pointless to try and promote anything during all this. And then um…”

He cuts himself off, immediately second guessing if he should tell Jungkook how he once again had dinner with Mingyu. How once again him and Mingyu ate together, drank together, laughed together. How Mingyu kissed him outside his apartment and it made him feel like he was in a drama. How Mingyu kissed him for a second time, pressing his body up against Yugyeom’s, kissing him until he gasped for breath. How they kissed with Mingyu’s thigh pressed in between Yugyeom’s legs. 

“Mingyu and I got food,” Yugyeom says, plainly, picking at some fuzz on his sweatpants. “Now I’m home.”

Jungkook perks up, biting his lip. Dour.

“Oh. Did you, did you guys, um… Did you guys hang out after dinner or whatever? Or no?” Jungkook asks, jealousy painful and obvious.

Yugyeom knows Jungkook is suspicious. And it’s valid. But he doesn’t want to turn this into a thing again with Jungkook ending up pissed off. Mingyu and Yugyeom hooking up really doesn’t mean much of anything. It can’t count when Yugyeom thinks about Jungkook so much while Mingyu is touching him. Right?

“No, no. Just dinner. Eunwoo was gonna come too. And Jaehyun. But they were both busy so it was just me and Gyu again, as per usual. Since we’re both lame and always free,” Yugyeom says, laughing to cut some of the obvious tension. It doesn’t work.

“You’re not lame. You’re lucky you can at least live a little. I miss Gyu,” Jungkook murmurs. “I miss you. I wish I could eat with you guys.”

“I know, Kookie. I miss you, too. I know Mingyu does too. Once this is all over we’ll all hang out again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says, then gets quiet. His breath hitches before he speaks — subtle, but Yugyeom still notices.

“Maybe, maybe we can watch another movie again.”

Yugyeom’s mind flashes an image of Jungkook, naked, while a clothed Mingyu holds him from behind, Jungkook’s legs spread and thigh muscles tense, cock leaking, tears streaming down his flushed face. Yugyeom’s dick twitches despite himself.

“Yeah. That’s an idea,” Yugyeom says, rolling onto his stomach as a means to ignore what his brain is trying for him to focus on. “Tell me what’s going on with you.”

“Nothing interesting,” Jungkook whines, flouncing against his pillow. “They just tell me to go somewhere. Corral me into a room. Into a car. And then I go and there’s cameras and then I smile and maybe I sing and dance and that’s about it and I go home and am sad I can’t actually see the people I want to and be with them. It really sucks. Being forced to work when all you want to do is be with people you love. I can’t even see my parents or my brother.”

“I know it’s really hard right now. It sucks. It really does. It sucks you guys have to be held hostage just because you’re such profitable commodities to your label. But also I don’t want you to get sick… So like I guess it’s okay they’re being overly cautious? I just know it really sucks,” Yugyeom says, regretting even falling into his nervous ramble once he starts.

They both stay quiet for a second and Yugyeom feels bad because he knows whatever he says isn’t helping Jungkook not be jealous.

“This just sucks. It feels endless. Like an endless waiting game when I just wanna be with you,” Jungkook whines. “I wanna be with you and touch you and listen to you talk in person. I like listening to you talk but especially when I can touch you.”

“I know. But even through the phone, you’re still a good listener, Kookie,” Yugyeom murmurs. “It makes me feel loved.”

Jungkook laughs.

“Why are you laughing at me!” Yugyeom shouts.

“That’s such a cheesy thing to say,” Jungkook smiles, wiping his eyes.

“You’re the one who started it,” Yugyeom huffs.

“I know,” Jungkook replies, grinning. “I wanted to see you pout like that. Lips puffed out all cute.”

“You’re such a pain,” Yugyeom says, smile overtaking his face.

Jungkook’s ears perk up and he grabs another phone from off camera. His face turns glum.

“Gotta go. Just got a text we need to have an emergency meeting about some quarantine appearance. Or something. I don’t get how we still have all this work and yet I feel like I’m being held hostage,” Jungkook says, sighing.

“Well once you’re done, let yourself sleep, okay? Let yourself be. Don’t be too hard on yourself because the situation is out of control,” Yugyeom says, eyebrows knitting for his serious face. “Try to find even the tiniest detail in things to enjoy. Just a little something good. For me. So you can tell me about it.”

“Okay,” Jungkook says. Repeats himself, firm. “Okay. Bye.”

“Love you,” Yugyeom says, smiling.

Jungkook nods and hangs up.

—

“I’m not really sure what his problem is,” Mingyu says poking at the remnants of beef on the sizzle plate with a chopstick.

This is the third night they’re having dinner together this week, just the two of them. It usually ends up with them getting tipsy enough to fool around, despite the usual protests from Yugyeom about how they shouldn’t eat such salty things and drink so much while they’re both in the middle of promotions. Mingyu says it doesn’t really matter because nobody is seeing them in person right now. Judging by the ruddiness in Mingyu’s cheeks and the heat pooling in Yugyeom’s belly, the post-dinner fool around is a definite probability.

“What do you mean?” Yugyeom says, slumping back in his chair, extending his legs out in front of him for a blissful stretch after being cramped under the table, legs purposefully placed in between Mingyu’s spread ones. Yugyeom lets his shin rub against Mingyu’s calf and the repetitive movement of it is soothing. Relaxing.

“I mean, why does he call you all the time?” Mingyu says, crossing his arms, lying back in the chair. He pushes his leg into Yugyeom’s touch, like a plea for more. Yugyeom gives it to him.

“Because he’s lonely being cooped up all the time. Because he likes to talk to me and I like to talk to him. What more explanation do you need?” Yugyeom replies.

“I mean our group chat is constantly going. Why doesn’t he ever respond to that if he’s so desperate for somebody to talk to?” Mingyu says.

Yugyeom sighs and takes his leg away from Mingyu, crossing his ankles. Runs his fingers through his hair and pours them both another shot of soju.

“It’s just like, he doesn’t have to bug you all the time. He can bug all of us,” Mingyu says.

“Gyu,” Yugyeom whines, pushing Mingyu’s shot glass toward him. “Come on.”

Mingyu takes it and sips.

“What? I just want to talk to him too. He doesn’t have to be weird about it!” Mingyu says.

“JK is the way he is. He just…”

“Yeah, I know, he’s in love with you.”

Yugyeom flushes, even though he knows it to be true.

“If you know that, why did you pretend you didn’t understand why JK only texts and calls me?” Yugyeom huffs.

Mingyu smiles and shakes his head.

“I wanted to see if you would admit it yourself,” Mingyu says.

Yugyeom groans. Loud.

“You’re such a manipulative ass sometimes. And so what if he is? Are you jealous?” Yugyeom smirks, puffing out his chest.

Mingyu places one elbow against the table and smiles, his other arm snaking down underneath the table and between his legs, gripping Yugyeom’s calf hard and fast, fingers digging into muscle. Yugyeom lets out a gasp despite himself.

“What if I am?”

Yugyeom pulls his leg out of Mingyu’s grasp and places his foot on the seat of Mingyu’s chair. He pushes the toe of his shoe down, down, and Mingyu gasps. Yugyeom retreats, then pushes his entire foot down on Mingyu’s crotch, until he gasps again, eyes wide.

“Grow up, Gyu. I can have other friends and other people interested in me besides you. Like you have other friends besides me. Jungkook is nicer to me anyways.”

“That’s not true. I’m plenty nice to you,” Mingyu says, smiling, clasping his fingers around Yugyeom’s ankle. He pulls Yugyeom’s leg, hard, Yugyeom’s ass sliding against the seat, then takes the flat of his palm to push Yugyeom’s foot down firmer on his crotch, mouth curling into a sick smile and sighs at the contact of heel to dick.

“You’re so gross,” Yugyeom huffs, wiggling his ankle out of Mingyu’s hand, then uses his foot to push Mingyu’s chair away from the table, legs skidding against the linoleum.

“Yeah. And?” Mingyu replies coolly, drinking the last of his soju in one sip. He grins, then his lips part and he runs his tongue over his sharp teeth.

Breath catches in Yugyeom’s throat. The heat in his belly blooms.

“Let’s go,” Yugyeom says.

—

The moment they walk into Yugyeom’s apartment, Mingyu’s mouth is on his and it’s dizzying. Overwhelming. Before Yugyeom can even register anything, Mingyu’s hands are at Yugyeom’s belt unbuckling it, nibbling at Yugyeom’s bottom lip.

“Easy, easy,” Yugyeom pants against Mingyu’s lips, grabbing Mingyu by the wrist before he can unbutton his pants. “Let me get my shoes off first.”

“Every moment I’m not touching you is a crime,” Mingyu grumbles, stepping out of his shoes while Yugyeom pulls his boots off.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Yugyeom says, pulling Mingyu by his ass to intertwine their legs before kissing him again. The heat of Mingyu and the eager hardness in his jeans always makes Yugyeom dizzy, the thrill of being able to work somebody up this much and this consistently never not exciting, despite this being the third time this week they’ve hooked up post-dinner.

“Let me suck your cock, Gyeommie,” Mingyu purrs in Yugyeom’s ear, breath hot on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“You really are so gross,” Yugyeom whines.

Mingyu kisses a line down the column of Yugyeom’s neck, nibbling at it, and he always goes a little too hard, making Yugyeom yelp. Mingyu runs his nose down the length of Yugyeom’s body, kissing him and breathing deep, until he settles down on his knees. He rubs his face against Yugyeom’s growing erection, and it sends waves of pleasure throughout his body, with a numbness of arousal pooling in his thighs. Mingyu weakly bites at his cock through jeans, then unbuttons them with his teeth, nosing the zipper down. Yugyeom whines.

“You can… use your hands you know,” Yugyeom breathes out, threading his fingers in Mingyu’s hair.

Mingyu looks up at him and lets his mouth fall open, sticking his tongue out, animatedly panting. Yugyeom grabs him by the jaw.

“Uh, are you a dog?” Yugyeom asks and Mingyu nods. “I’m not into puppy play, dude.”

Mingyu pants again, then cartoonishly licks the line of Yugyeom’s cock through his underwear, pulling his jeans down to expose more of his erection, before latching onto the head of Yugyeom’s cock with his lips, sucking deep. Yugyeom whines out and his knees buckle, so he grasps onto Mingyu’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Tell me I’m a good boy,” Mingyu murmurs, breath hot against Yugyeom’s cock before he mouths at it again, Yugyeom’s underwear now soaked with Mingyu’s saliva.

“Stop being… ah… weird,” Yugyeom moans, tugging slightly on Mingyu’s hair, pulling a groan from Mingyu.

“You’re no fun,” Mingyu whines, sitting back on his heels, looking up at Yugyeom. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

“Suck my dick like a normal person. Also can we go somewhere more comfortable? I’ve had too much soju and I want to sit down,” Yugyeom says, whinier than he likes.

Mingyu stands up and takes Yugyeom’s wrist in his hand, then drags him into the living room where he pushes Yugyeom down on the couch. He doesn’t give Yugyeom a second to breathe before he’s on top of him, straddling his lap, picking up his face for another deep kiss. And Yugyeom thinks of Jungkook, with his pretty petal colored lips, his warm tongue. He thinks of Jungkook’s sparkly eyes and sweet round nose. He kisses Mingyu, but thinks of Jungkook.

“Damn,” Mingyu says, panting as they break apart. “You’re like, super horny today or what?”

Yugyeom just kisses him instead of responding, pulling at the hem of Mingyu’s sweater.

“Off,” Yugyeom mumbles before kissing him again, licking into his mouth, chasing the warmth.

With a firm hand on Yugyeom’s neck, Mingyu pushes them apart, rubbing his thumb over Yugyeom’s Adam's apple. Yugyeom melts into Mingyu’s hand around his throat, head lolling to one side, eyes half mast. Mingyu’s fingers tense, light pressure digging into Yugyeom’s neck, making Yugyeom whine into it. Mingyu releases and takes him by the chin, pulling him up for another kiss. When they break apart, Mingyu pulls off his sweater, tossing it to the ground.

Mingyu kisses him again, grinding his ass down lazily against Yugyeom’s cock.

“You got so excited so fast,” Mingyu purrs, licking into Yugyeom’s mouth, biting on his bottom lip. 

“That’s what happens when I’m around somebody hot,” Yugyeom moans, bringing a hand up to massage Mingyu through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Mingyu grunts, threading his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck.

Mingyu nibbles a line down Yugyeom’s neck, making Yugyeom gasp, while Yugyeom continues to stroke Mingyu through his jeans.

“Are you gonna make me come in my pants like we’re in high school or something?” Mingyu whispers, pushing his hips into Yugyeom’s touch, egging him on to go faster. “Take my pants off already.”

“Last time you came way too fast. I’d like it to last a little longer,” Yugyeom grumbles.

“That wasn’t my fault,” Mingyu says, stilling his hips. “It was your fault for being so good at blow jobs.”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing?” Yugyeom retorts.

“It’s very bad because I just want you to be blowing me constantly. I think about it at work,” Mingyu says, holding Yugyeom by his jaw. “Sometimes I have to go in the bathroom and jerk off before presen—“

Yugyeom’s phone buzzes and rings against his ass, interrupting Mingyu.

“Really?” Mingyu huffs. “You didn’t put that shit on silent?”

Yugyeom shifts underneath Mingyu, who unhelpfully doesn’t move his big body at all to make it easier for Yugyeom to take his phone out of his pocket.

“I did, but it must be somebody in my...” Yugyeom starts.

“Jungkook is in your favorites,” Mingyu groans when he sees the phone screen. Jungkook is not only calling him, but he’s FaceTiming him. “Get a fucking room already.”

Yugyeom nods before he pushes Mingyu off of him, smoothing out his hair and wiping off his mouth to make it look like he wasn’t just five seconds away from getting off. 

“Are you really gonna answer him right now?” Mingyu whines, sliding down into the floor to sit in between Yugyeom’s knees.

Yugyeom nods and answers.

“Kook-ah!” Yugyeom smiles brightly as he’s greeted with Jungkook’s dewy face, head resting against white sheets.

“Hi,” Jungkook sing-songs. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing,” Yugyeom says. “I just got home.”

“Did you have dinner with Mingyu again?” Jungkook asks and Yugyeom’s heart clenches a little when he doesn’t have the usual twinge of jealousy in his voice.

Mingyu squeezes Yugyeom’s calf at Jungkook mentioning his name.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom half-gasps, trying to push Mingyu off his leg. It doesn’t work.

Jungkook’s face falls a little at this answer. So much for the one second of growth Yugyeom thought he was at before.

“That’s cool,” Jungkook says, pinching at his bottom lip with his fingers, making it a deeper pink, making Yugyeom wish he could kiss that bottom lip right now. “How’s Mingyu?”

Mingyu slides his hand under Yugyeom’s pant leg, fingers warm against Yugyeom’s bare skin.

“Oh,” Yugyeom replies. “He’s his usual annoying self.”

In response Mingyu uses his other hand to grip Yugyeom’s cock through his underwear, squeezing. Yugyeom chokes down a gasp that turns into a violent cough.

“Are you still with him?” Jungkook asks quietly.

Mingyu furiously shakes his head no, mouthing “no” along with it.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom says, secretly loving the pissy look that comes across Mingyu’s face when he pointedly ignores him. “But he’s going home soon. What’s up?”

“Oh. It’s nothing. Just, uh, wanted to talk I guess. But I don’t wanna bother you guys though,” Jungkook says, gloomily.

“You’re not a bother, Kookie,” Yugyeom says sweetly. “What did you get up to today?”

Mingyu massages Yugyeom once again over his briefs. Yugyeom chokes down the whine in his throat. Mingyu smirks, licking his lips, then plants the flat of his tongue down and holds against Yugyeom’s aching cock, pressing down harder and harder. Yugyeom’s heart thumps in his ears as Mingyu opens his big mouth wider, dramatically licking up the stretchy cotton of Yugyeom’s underwear. 

Yugyeom craves death. Or coming. Whichever wants to happen first.

“I’ve been learning guitar,” Jungkook says, trying to hide his excitement. “Wanna hear?”

“O-of course,” Yugyeom says, as Mingyu nuzzles at the head of Yugyeom’s cock with his nose as Jungkook runs off, leaving his phone camera pointed at the ceiling.

Yugyeom half-heartedly tries to push Mingyu away from his cock with a palm to Mingyu’s forehead, but Mingyu just licks his lips and smiles.

“Gyu, don’t,” Yugyeom whines in a whisper.

“What do you mean? You’re on the phone,” Mingyu smirks back, pulling Yugyeom’s cock free from his briefs, then licks a line up the underside. “I’m just continuing my task at hand while you’re busy.”

Every nerve in Yugyeom’s body wakes up and buzzes, arousal so overwhelming that he almost feels numb at the same time as Mingyu takes his cock into his mouth. The phone in Yugyeom’s hand goes lax as he lets a moan escape his lips. It feels so good like this, a little tipsy, body warm with pleasure, and his extremely pretty friend or fuck buddy or whatever he is sucking his cock.

“Did you say something?” Jungkook’s disembodied voice chirps.

Yugyeom’s body petrifies. Mingyu hums a garbled laugh or something like it without taking Yugyeom’s dick out of his mouth. The vibration of Mingyu’s lips just makes Yugyeom squirm, feeling on fire yet again, and he lets out another moan by accident before bringing the camera back on his face. 

He tries to focus, to make his face feel and look serious to Jungkook who just got his guitar to play for him, but Mingyu keeps happily bobbing up and down on his cock. Yugyeom once again pushes Mingyu’s face off his dick but it’s no use because Mingyu’s lips just latch back on his cock like a magnet. He feels so fucking good he wants to explode but also geniunely feels bad for getting distracted when Jungkook clearly wants somebody to talk to.

“No, no,” Yugyeom almost pants. “Play me something.”

Jungkook nods and props the phone in front of him on a table so Yugyeom can see his whole upper body, with the guitar resting on his thighs.

“Okay,” Jungkook starts, smiling shyly. “I’m not very good yet so you can’t make fun of me.”

“I won’t,” Yugyeom says, mind wandering yet again to the wet warmth of Mingyu’s mouth, his tongue laving at the sensitive head of his cock. Yugyeom wants to come so bad.

Jungkook starts playing then immediately corrects himself, concentrating on the exact placement of his fingers on the frets. He does this a few times and Yugyeom is both endeared but also feels like he’s losing his mind. He doesn’t want to rush Jungkook off the phone, but also he might explode if he can’t come on Mingyu’s stupid pretty face in the next couple of minutes. 

“Okay, wait, I think I’ve got it now,” Jungkook says proudly as he strums, finding the note.

Mingyu takes Yugyeom down to the hilt, nuzzling his nose against Yugyeom’s stomach. Yugyeom’s body is electric. He’s five seconds away from coming. The muscles in his thighs tense. His eyes squeeze shut. He’s gonna come. He’s gonna come.

And Mingyu takes his mouth away, getting to his feet, looking at Yugyeom with a shit-eating grin and his hands proudly on his hips.

“What the fuck,” Yugyeom says out loud before he can stop himself. 

Mingyu gets on the couch and leans into the frame of the camera.

“Hi-hi, Jungkookie,” Mingyu cheerily says, wiping his mouth, his chest bare.

“Hi Gyu,” Jungkook replies, the skepticism immediately readable on his face.

He takes a second, with his guitar resting against him, looking at Yugyeom’s flushed pissy face and Mingyu’s grin.

“So you guys were busy,” Jungkook says, his eyes narrowing. “Nice shirt, Gyu.”

“Thanks! Just my size,” Mingyu replies brightly, looking down at his naked chest, rubbing his pecs with a smile.

“I’m sorry, Kook-ah,” Yugyeom starts, realizing Jungkook of course noticed Mingyu without a shirt on. Embarrassment and shame crash into him and make his thoughts foggy.

“What were you doing? Tell me,” Jungkook says, brows furrowing deeper.

“Just hanging out,” Mingyu smiles.

“Yeah, and Mingyu was just going home actually,” Yugyeom says, fidgeting with his hands, feeling just like a bad child who absolutely deserves his imminent scolding. 

Jungkook lets out a deep sigh and cards his fingers through his thick hair.

“No,” Jungkook says. “Tell me for real. Tell me what you were doing.”

“Nothing really,” Yugyeom starts.

Jungkook sighs again.

“Don’t treat me like a sad baby,” Jungkook huffs. “I know you guys were hooking up.”

“Jungkook, it really doesn’t mean anything,” Yugyeom starts, concern painted across his face. He opens his mouth to speak again but Jungkook interrupts him.

“I wanna know what you guys were doing. I wanna see. I wanna be included. It’s not fair.”

Yugyeom replays Jungkook’s last line in his head. What’s not fair? His heart beats in his chest and his dick is still achingly hard.

“What’s not fair?” Yugyeom repeats back to him.

Jungkook puts his guitar down next to himself on the bed, then palms at his dick in his sweats.

Yugyeom nearly chokes on his spit as he swallows back his surprise.

“It’s not fair you guys can fuck around without me. I want to be there. I want to see. Tell me. Show me,” Jungkook says, his hips bucking into his touch as he strokes his length over his pants.

“Ooh, Jungkookie once again is a little freak, huh?” Mingyu says, giddy. “Want us to fuck for you? While you spy on us?”

“It’s not spying if I tell you to do it, I think,” Jungkook replies plainly, and his forwardness makes Yugyeom‘s need to come ache even more than it has been aching.

“Isn’t this weird,” Yugyeom offers, even though he’s desperately turned on, trying to be rational for some unknown reason. His whole body feels numb from his blue balls.

“It’s not weird if we’re all cool with it, which like, we all fucked once before so I think we’ve reached the weirdness peak,” Mingyu laughs, leaning his weight into Yugyeom and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’m cool,” Jungkook says, standing up to take his sweatpants and shirt off, sitting back down in his tight boxer shorts with his legs splayed open.

Yugyeom aches with not being able to touch him.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom murmurs. “I guess this is the next best thing to being together.”

Mingyu and Jungkook both laugh at that despite it not being a joke.

“Okay,” Jungkook says, pulling at his cock. Yugyeom can’t help but think how cute he looks, face serious and focused, dick hard in his bright blue boxers. “Kiss.”

Before Yugyeom can even register what Jungkook said, Mingyu pulls him by the neck, lips latching onto Yugyeom’s own. He easily coaxes Yugyeom’s mouth open further, licking up into his mouth, his tongue curling around Yugyeom’s. Gasping, Yugyeom pushes them apart, and over the speaker Jungkook groans.

“Fuck,” Jungkook says. “I… Gyu…”

“Mm?” Mingyu responds with a smile.

“I-I want,” Jungkook moans. “I want you to kiss Yugyeom again. But kiss him like you’re me. Slow… and… and…”

“Got it,” Mingyu says, with a thumbs up.

Mingyu brings their faces closer together and both their breath ghosts on the others lips. Yugyeom feels wild, but he doesn’t move forward. The anticipation in the air, the proximity of their mouths… it feels like they’re teenagers kissing for the first time. Every moment feels monumental. Just like how Jungkook kisses.

Slowly, Mingyu presses his lips against Yugyeom’s and Jungkook lets out a small whine. The kiss is chaste at first, lips soft and almost unsure, until Mingyu places a hand at the back of Yugyeom’s neck. The heat bubbles inside of Yugyeom as Mingyu pulls him closer, weaving the hair at the base of his neck between fingers. He pushes his soft tongue between Yugyeom’s lips and Yugyeom lets his mouth fall open, the heat picking up between their tongues, passion to the brim until it tips over and they dissolve into a mess of heat and lips and tongue.

When they part, Yugyeom hears Jungkook panting faintly. He looks back at the phone screen and Jungkook’s slumped lower in the chair, his legs spread wider while his hand massages his cock, still trapped in his blue boxers.

“How does he taste, Gyu,” Jungkook whines, breathless.

“So sweet, Jungkookie,” Mingyu says and he licks at Yugyeom’s lips until Yugyeom opens his mouth again for another kiss.

Yugyeom really might come just from kissing.

“C-can you do something with the phone,” Jungkook asks breathlessly, body squirming against the chair. “Whenever you’re kissing I can’t really see. And I wanna…”

Mingyu laughs and takes the phone from Yugyeom’s hands.

“Gyeommie is really bad at directing,” Mingyu says, stacking some books on the coffee table in front of them, then props the phone up against them, getting in front of the camera to make sure the shot is adequate.

Jungkook laughs with him.

“No sense of artistry in his pornography,” Jungkook jokes back. “No appreciation for his craft. It’s sad really.”

Yugyeom groans.

“I’m gonna beat you both up,” he grumbles, crossing his arms.

“Okay,” Jungkook says brightly. “But take off your sweater first.”

Yugyeom does and Mingyu takes off his pants and they both sit back on the couch in their underwear, awaiting their next instructions.

“Now that we’re all mostly naked and awkward,” Mingyu chuckles. “What’s next, boss?”

Jungkook smugly preens at Mingyu calling him boss.

“Well, kid,” Jungkook starts in a campy satoori, acting like a mafioso from a movie. “I want Yugyeom to fuck you.”

Mingyu gasps theatrically and the arousal and intrigue rages in the pit of Yugyeom’s belly.

“M-me? F-fucked by little Yugyeom?” Mingyu dramatically replies. “JK, you…”

“I wanna see you cry this time, Gyu,” Jungkook says, low, massaging his cock, followed by a groan.

Yugyeom doesn’t even know if he can last long enough to get his dick inside of Mingyu with Jungkook being as bossy as he is right now. It’s already so torturous.

“I can’t promise tears,” Mingyu replies, shaking his head a little. “But I can promise I will be loud and whiny for my whiny baby JK.”

“Now I’m gonna beat you up the next time I see you,” Jungkook huffs.

Mingyu grins.

“Make me hurt, baby,” he replies with a pouty face.

“If we don’t start now… I really don’t think I can last,” Yugyeom says, squirming.

“Okay,” Jungkook says, serious. “Kiss again… and then…”

“Wait. If we’re doing this…” Yugyeom starts, getting to his feet. “Give me a second.”

Yugyeom rushes into his bedroom, getting lube and a condom out of his bedside table, before coming back.

“Very responsible,” Mingyu says, nodding. “I would’ve let you hit me raw but you apparently care about the well being of my asshole.” 

“God, can you ever just like not be crass,” Yugyeom says, sitting back down on the couch.

Mingyu brings his face close to Yugyeom’s, almost threateningly, and smiles, booping his nose with a finger.

“Like I said before,” Mingyu starts, voice husky. “You love it.”

He kisses Yugyeom again. Yugyeom melts into the warmth of it, body consumed by the warmth of Mingyu yet again, finding himself leaning into Mingyu’s touch and tongue. He moans into it and hears Jungkook whine back through the speakerphone.

“Fuck him open,” Jungkook orders. “W-with your fingers, Gyeommie. Make him whine.”

The heat that pulses through Yugyeom’s body is unbearable. He gets back to his feet and pulls at Mingyu’s underwear, tugging until Mingyu raises his ass off the couch long enough for Yugyeom to pull them off.

“No foreplay with that, huh?” Mingyu says.

“There’s been enough foreplay,” Yugyeom grumbles, his prolonged blue balls pushing into the pissy end of the arousal spectrum. 

He sits down between Mingyu’s legs, pulling his legs apart, Mingyu’s cock curved and leaking against his taut stomach. Pouring lube onto his fingers, he splays his other hand on the inside of Mingyu’s thigh, holding him steady, then pushes a finger inside of him. Mingyu responds with a surprised whine.

Yugyeom smiles, pushing a second finger inside him, fucking him open. Mingyu whines, eyebrows knitting together.

Jungkook groans.

“I can’t believe you’re already so whiny from a couple of fingers,” Jungkook says, breathy, and Yugyeom hears the faint sound of his hand against himself.

“I… don’t do this much,” Mingyu pants, squirming as Yugyeom puts another finger inside.

Mingyu’s thighs jerk and he whines, trying to close his legs around Yugyeom. But Yugyeom pushes his legs back open, holding them open with his free hand, picking up speed as he fucks his three fingers in and out of Mingyu’s hole. Yugyeom dick twitches at Mingyu’s whines and Jungkook’s pants over speakerphone.

“S-smack his thigh,” Jungkook orders.

Yugyeom does, bringing an open palm down on the inside of Mingyu’s thigh, hard enough for slap to echo in his apartment. Hard enough to make his own hand sting. Mingyu cries out but Yugyeom continues fucking Mingyu with his fingers, then curls his middle finger, grazing Mingyu’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Mingyu growls. “Fuck.”

“Hit him again,” Jungkook pants.

And Yugyeom’s belly surges with arousal, hitting Mingyu’s sensitive inner thigh hard enough that Mingyu bucks into it and Yugyeom grazes Mingyu’s prostate again at the same time. It’s too much to bear when Mingyu gasps in surprise, Yugyeom’s cock impossible to ignore. He strokes it once in relief and Jungkook whines.

“Fuck him,” Jungkook gasps, his hand working quick against himself. “Fuck him like he’s me.”

Mingyu lets out a barky laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu starts, whining a little as Yugyeom pulls his fingers out. “I’m sorry but it’s really funny to hear you try and be bossy. Like a little puppy barking so he seems intimidating.”

Yugyeom grumbles.

“Shut up, Gyu,” Yugyeom says, getting to his feet to put on the condom he got from his bedside drawer, then pours more lube onto his cock. “It’s hot.”

Yugyeom looks at the phone screen and Jungkook has steadied his hand against his cock, clearly embarrassed.

“I mean it, Kookie. You being bossy is really hot.”

Jungkook brightens up a little and it’s a weirdly sweet image with his face flushed from arousal and his cock angry and dark and hard out of his boxers. Feelings of love and who knows what else surges in Yugyeom and it hurts not to be able to kiss him right at that very moment.

“Woof! Woof woof!” Mingyu barks a high-pitched bark. “Woof woof, I’m in charge!”

Yugyeom and Jungkook both groan in tandem as Mingyu’s obnoxious barking ruins their moment.

“Woof woof! I’m a big boy! Woo—”

And Yugyeom pushes his cock inside of Mingyu and he gasps in surprise which turns into a laugh.

“Shut up, you stupid dog,” Yugyeom grunts, thrusting hard into Mingyu, and each thrust Mingyu lets out a broken laugh.

Mingyu barks again, while groaning at the same time, his own hand trailing down to his cock to start to jerk himself off.

“Woof, woof,” Mingyu pants, stroking himself in time with Yugyeom’s cock moving inside of him. “Woof, bark, pant.”

“Please,” Jungkook cries out, fucking into his fist. “I-I’m gonna come… please stop barking.”

“WOOF! WOOF!” Mingyu bellows, laughing.

And then Yugyeom clamps his hand over Mingyu’s mouth, quieting him, as he fucks into him hard. Mingyu whines and continues to make incessant muffled noise. He picks up his speed, his hip bones pressing into Mingyu’s ass as he fucks him.

“Fuck,” Jungkook whines and Yugyeom knows what happens next because of the lilt in his voice with that breathy swear.

He looks up right as Jungkook is coming all over his hand, his hips slowing down as he thrusts, his face looking like he’s mid-whine except no sound is coming out except heavy breaths.

Yugyeom’s orgasm is right there, right on the edge of every nerve, every millimeter of his skin, every muscle. He fucks Mingyu hard, his hand clamping down harder against his mouth. Mingyu moans wetly into Yugyeom’s palm, his hand working against his own cock, his back arching until he’s coming all over his own stomach.

Yugyeom watches as Mingyu’s face relaxes into the afterglow of his orgasm and it’s just so fucking hot. Without thinking, he scoops up some of Mingyu’s come off his chest and onto his fingers then pushes them inside Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu happily sucks and licks them clean, humming to himself as his eyes flutter shut while laving at the tips of Yugyeom’s fingers.

He keeps fucking him, wholly exhausted at this point, needing to focus on coming so he can finally feel relief.

“Are you gonna come, Gyeommie?” Jungkook’s voice says, cutting through his focus.

“I wish you were here,” Yugyeom finds himself panting out, surprising himself with his sudden saccharine-ness.

“I am here,” Jungkook says. “Come for me, baby.”

And like a switch, Yugyeom comes with a whine, the release sending a shockwave through his system. He feels himself tearing up a little at the relief, so he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand as he pulls out of Mingyu.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu starts, but Yugyeom knows what’s coming next. He grabs Mingyu by his cheeks and kisses him to shut him up.

Yugyeom falls back on the couch, panting thoroughly exhausted. They all sit in silence for a while, breathing and steadying themselves. And of course, Mingyu talks first.

“Wow. Nothing like a couple of guys sitting around naked on FaceTime after they all fucked, huh?” Mingyu says, chuckling. 

Yugyeom and Jungkook both whine Mingyu’s name at the same time. They smile shyly after hearing themselves. And Mingyu groans.

“When you losers start dating after this bullshit is over, can we still fuck around sometimes? I like pissing you both off,” Mingyu says frankly.

Yugyeom blushes hard.

“Yeah,” Jungkook says, smiling widely. “I’d gladly watch my boyfriend fuck you to shut your annoying ass up.”

“Well, glad we didn’t make it weird or anything,” Mingyu laughs.

“Shush,” Yugyeom says, taking Mingyu’s hand into his own.

Mingyu picks up their interlocked hands and kisses the back of Yugyeom’s hand.

“How sweet,” Mingyu says, cooing. “You wanna hold my hand after fucking me.”

“This isn’t for you,” Yugyeom says, flatly.

He looks at Jungkook and it takes a second for Jungkook to realize it’s for him. His smile grows, blush dusting his cheeks.


End file.
